


Tiny Paris

by snobbleweb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, adrien is human, but they switch their sizes as ladybug and chat noir, marinette is a tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Marinette, a tiny, and Adrien, a human, are surprised to see they both change sizes when they transform into their new personas; Ladybug and Chat Noir.Ask blog for this fic: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asktinymarinette (aks will become chapters eventually)





	Tiny Paris

Marinette was late for her first day of school. How could she let this happen? She stumbled down from her room, her parents raising their heads at her racket.  
“You haven’t left yet? School starts in an hour!” Her mom said worriedly, helping Marinette with her bag and hair as she stuffs some yogurt in her mouth. She pulls herself from her moms doting grip.  
“Okay mom, I gotta go!” Sabine smiles fondly as Marinette rushes out of their bakery, nearly tripping on her own feet in the process.  
Marinette smiles to herself as she walks through the gate from her tiny neighborhood into the human streets.  
While rushing towards school, while staying in the tiny exclusive lanes as to prevent accidents, she hears something. An elderly man has fallen on the sidewalk near her. The humans ignore him and walk past. Marinette hesitates for a moment, as she knows it's dangerous for her to walk onto the human sidewalk. But seeing this man in pain while people walk past without a care, she couldn’t do the same. She runs between the guardrails and maneuvers across the sidewalk to the man.  
“Sir are you alright?” Marinette places a hand on the man’s wrist.  
“Oh- Yes, I just need- my cane,” He reaches for it but cringes back. Marinette rushes over to it and picks it up with some effort. She delivers it to him and he’s able to get himself up.  
“Why thank you, young lady,” He says, smiling down at her, leaning heavily on his cane. She smiles back up at him.  
“No problem! Well if you’ll excuse me I need to get to school,” She waves to him and rushes back to the tiny portion of the sidewalk. As she runs off, the man straightens and pulls an ornate box out of his pocket and smiling towards where Marinette disappeared.

Marinette had finally climbed up to her regular seat, sighing and sitting down in satisfaction.  
“Nino, why don’t you have a seat in the front row this year?” The teacher asks politely, resulting in a groan emanating from the back of the class.  
“Marinette Dupain Cheng.” A hand slammed down next to Marinette, making her jump.  
“Ugh… Here we go again,” Marinette mutters to herself.  
“That’s my seat!”  
“But Chloe this has always been my seat,”  
“Not anymore,” A voice comes up from behind Marinette, another tiny at her school. “New school year, new seats,” Chloe beams and smirks as her friend supports her.  
“It doesn’t even really matter, you barely take up any space,” Chloe picks up Marinette by her collar in one hand and her bag in the other, resulting in a squeal from her. Another classmate looks on in worry but does nothing. Chloe promptly sets Marinette down on a seat a bit away.  
“Why don’t you sit beside the new girl, hm?” Chloe turns away without another word.  
“Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?” Alya, the new girl, gets up and steps in front of Marinette, a burning glare on her face. Chloe leans casually on her new desk.  
“Ooh, look Sabrina, we’ve got a little do-gooder this year,” Chloe grins maliciously, making Alya even angrier. Alya looks back at Marinette, seeing her scared face, makes her back down. She goes back to her seat next to Marinette.  
“I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you do,” Marinette said, sitting down cross legged and sighing.  
“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing,” Alya says, smiling.  
“Wha? Wow that’s really deep,”  
“Oh heh it’s something my favorite superhero says, and that girl?” She points to Chloe. “Is evil, and we are the good people! We can’t let her get away with it.”  
“Easier said than done,” Marinette says dejectedly. “She’s a human, I can’t stand up to her,” Alya blinks and looks down, biting her lip.  
“Well, you have me, so if she ever comes after you, call me, k?” They smile at each other as class begins.

A loud thud shakes the school, causing Marinette to fall over. Alya quickly rushes to her friend and puts out her hand.  
“Come on!” Marinette hesitates for a second but jumps onto Alya’s hand and they walk over carefully to investigate what’s happening.  
“Marinette, will you be safe if I leave you here? I need to record this! It’s like a real life supervillain!” Marinette stares worriedly up at her new friend.  
“I’ll be okay, but what about you? Won’t that be dangerous?” Alya sets her down on a table.  
“There’s no way I’m missing this! And besides, where there’s a supervillain, there’s a superhero not far behind!” Alya rushes out the door, leaving Marinette by herself. Marinette felt trapped. What should she do? It was clearly unsafe to try to get home. She got down from the table and headed out of the school to hide somewhere.  
“I hate first days of school,” She says to herself as she manages to get to the ally behind the school. She looks around and to her surprise, sees a box sitting in the middle of the ally.  
“What’s that doing here?” She runs over to the box. It seems strange such a fancy box would be left here. She uses both her arms to pull open the box, which results in her being knocked back, a bright red light shooting from the back above her. The light fades and changes into a red flying creature. Marinette yells and scrambles away.  
“Help! It’s- A giant bug! A mouse! Bug mouse!”  
“Everything’s okay! Don’t be scared,” The creature says, flying towards her. Marinette sits on the pavement, watching in fear as the thing approaches her. She wouldn’t be able to fight back or run away, so she can only sit here and wait.  
“Listen Marinette, I know this seems very strange to you, but let me explain,” The creature floats down to ground level and keeps a respectful distance to Marinette.  
“How do you know my name?”  
“I’m a kwami, and my name is Tikki, and you are the only one who can stop Stoneheart.” Marinette stares at Tikki, fear still in her eyes.  
“No- No! This has to be some mistake! I can’t be a superhero! The only superpower I could have is super awkwardness,” Marinette curls on herself a little. “I know! You should ask my friend Alya, she loves superheroes, she would totally be up for the job,”  
Tikki flies close to Marinette, making her flinch.  
“Marinette! You’re the chosen one! Now here’s what you need to do.”

Marinette took the big earrings from the box, and almost on queue they transformed to tiny sized earrings. She timidly put them on and turned to Tikki.  
“This is all going too fast Tikki… I- I won’t be able to pull this off. There’s no way I can fight that supervillain, he’s… He’s huge! And I’m… tiny,”  
“Trust yourself Marinette, just say spots on, okay?” Tikki says warmly.  
“Spots on?” Another big red flash, coming from her earrings, and Tikki disappears. Marinette gasps and can suddenly feel herself changing.  
“What’s happening?” She yells out as her body changes and grows, filling out into a tight fitting red suit. Marinette gasps on the ground. Everything felt wrong, and looked wrong.  
“Wha- What happened?!” Marinette says, frozen as she looks down at the ground. It’s much smaller than it was a second ago. She looks beside her and sees the box from before, but now it’s tiny! She looks up and almost feels queasy.  
“This is so wrong, what happened to me?!” Marinette pants and sits, trying to adjust to the fact that she was now human sized.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien yells, after learning how to activate his powers. The idea excites him. Plagg yells about how he’s not ready but Adrien doesn’t listen, and his ring flashes bright green, sucking the kwami inside. Adrien quickly regrets his decision as he feels his body changing. He feels himself… shrinking? And filling out into a tight fitting black suit. He lands with a thump on his rear. He stares, disbelieving, around him. Everything is huge!  
“What?” He just sits for a moment before getting up. “Why am I tiny?!”


End file.
